Hai Diyar-e-Dil Yeh Roshan Sa
by RukiaAbarai
Summary: A sweet continuation of Diyar-e-Dil, further exploring the love story of Wali and Faarah. Plot wise it's mainly gna be drabbles and fluff, and any drama will probably relationship based. First few chapters are kinda short. Dialogue is mostly in Urdu, while the Narration is in English. Please Review. Ideas welcome. Also writing about Arjumand and Suhaib rn, will publish separately.
1. Chapter 1

"Waise by the way, aap ki itla ke liye arz hai k arjumand aur ruhi donon bahar beithi tum donon k shaadi ki tareeq the kar rahin hai. Ho sakta hai abhi kar bhi chuki hon. Asal mein hum log naik kaam mein dair nahin kiya karte. Haan waise agar aap donon chaaho toh tahqeeq ki bhi ja sakti hai."

"AGHA JAAN—"

Agha Jaan just laughed at them both. Wali smiled and kissed his grandfather. He'd never been happier. Faarah sat there, looking anywhere but at him, hardly daring to look at Agha Jaan, but she was smiling nonetheless. She was happy. But finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Main zara aati hoon," she said standing.

"Arre beta kahan chalin?"

Faarah sputtered. ' _Think Faarah think.'_ "Woh… Nahin Agha Jaan… who main nashte ka keh deti hoon. Aur phir aapko bhi toh davai leni hai. Mujhe bhi bohot bhook lag rahi hai. Main abhi bol ke aati hoon." She moved to leave but stopped as Agha Jaan spoke.

"Arre bhai nashta lag jaaye ga. Jaldi bhi kya hai? Tum abhi bhi kuch thaki hui lag rahi ho. Raat ko neend theek se nahin aayi ho gi. Tum aisa karo jaake fresh ho jao. Phir toh yeh shaadi ki tayyaariyon mein toh tumhe aaram karne ka waqt bhi nahi milega. Bahar Zarminey ne toh toofan macha diya hai abhi se."

A timid "Ji" with a bob of her head was all Faarah could muster as she left.

Agha Jaan chuckled as he saw his precious Farah so flustered, and turned his attention to his grandson.

"Aaiye Agha Jaan."

"Aao dulhe miyaan. Do ghari hum bhi baat karlein." He chuckled, knowing Wali had gone red from embarrassment.

. . .

Grateful to Agha Jaan for an out, Faarah ran to her room, swinging the door shut behind her, and came to a stop at the foot of her bed trying to catch her breath. She stood there for a while just breathing. Breathing, and then laughing. Here she was nearly a doctor, and giggling to herself like a schoolgirl with a crush.

She caught herself in the mirror. Standing there in last night's clothes, her eyes were swollen, her face was sallow, her nose ruddy, and her smile radiant. Pulling herself together, she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Kya yeh waqai main hoon?" She asked herself. Was it her dishevelled appearance, or all the joy on her face? So much joy she thought her heart might burst. She had gained his trust, gained his love. She had gained Wali Suhaib Khan. ' _Be still my beating heart,'_ she thought with a laugh.

As she watched herself, she began to realise just how exhausted she must have looked to Agha Jaan, with her face flushed from crying, her rumpled clothes, and her slight bedhead. _'Khair, nothing a hot shower can't fix.'_

She went to her cupboard. She had to be careful what she wore today. It was as if today was a whole new beginning for her. Today was special. Today was her first day as his—well 'wife' sounded a bit redundant now, though she liked it. And 'dulhan' was a bit too dramatic. And then it clicked. There. Today was her first day as his. She had to look her best.

Rifling through all her kurtis and kameezein, she was at a loss. Nothing seemed right. Farah thought about all the gifts she'd been sent over the years. Clothes, jewelry, bags. Most of them ended up going to Iram. Faarah never kept any of them. She wouldn't even look to see what she'd been sent. She bit her lip, regretting letting all those clothes go. What would she wear now?

Suddenly, as if he'd read her mind and wanted to help, she heard him: "waise... achi lag rahi ho aaj." All those years ago when Agha Jaan had insisted on getting her a car. That was the first time he'd complimented her. She never gave him another chance to compliment her after that. Besides it hadn't been anything special. That day she had worn jeans and a white lace blouse. Simple. She hadn't even worn any jewelry.

She sifted throught the hangers until she found what she was looking for. She had snuck off to get Zarminey from Uni one day. It had been a half day, and they had decided to make a sneeky shopping trip together in Peshawar. Faarah had come back with a simple white lace A-line dress, with a high-low daaman. and just a smidgeon of silver paint work tracing out the leafy patterns in the lace. To go with it she pulled out a pair of white chooridaar tights, and a short, mostly pink and red chiffon dupatta.

She quickly made sure nothing needed to be pressed and hung the outfit up on the bathroom door before going in. quickly she undressed as the bath filled up behind her. Discarding her clothes in the hamper, she saw her hands shaking a bit. Trembling with excitement? She turned around, stepped into her bath, and held herself.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as he tried, Wali couldn't help himself. Agha jaan had wanted to get some fresh air before breakfast. So out they had come Wali sitting on the deck next to Agha jaan's wheelchair, one knee propped up. He felt guilty. He was only half listening to Agha Jaan as he sat there, half playing with fetch with Caesar, and 100% thinking about Farah, all the while attempting to look unfazed by his grandfather's attention for once.

He had the gist of the conversation, but his thoughts kept wandering to Faarah. He looked out at the greenery around him and all he saw was her. He smiled to himself. All he wanted was to be with her. They had only recently gotten this close, and they had had so many rough days, but he didn't remember it being so hard to be without her before. How long had it been? 30, 40 minute? 40 days?

' _Nashte pe toh aayegi na? How long until breakfast again? Achi museebat hai… Lekin main bhi toh use mil sakta hoon na? woh bhi toh mujh se baat karne mere paas aati thi. Kal hi toh—'_

"Wali tum sun rahe ho meri baat?"

"Huh…?" He looked up to see Agha Jaan's hand on his shoulder.

"Kahan kho gaye?"

"Woh Agha Jaan…" He began, unsure of what to say.

"Hmm… Abh mere khayal se humein andhar jaana chaahiye. Tum bhi, lagta hai, bhook se nidhaal ho rahe ho. Dekhte hain nashta abhi laga ya nahin." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Nothing seemed to get passed him.

"Ji Agha Jaan."

Wheeling Agha jaan inside he had an idea.

"Agha Jaan aap jaayein, main zara haath dohke aata hooun. Caesar ke saath khel raha tha na main."

Agha jaan raised an eye brow at him. "Theek hai beta ji magar jaldi aana." Again with that same twinkle in his eyes.

Wali quickly waited for Behram to take Agha jaan. Then, finding the nearest guest washroom, he quickly washed his hands, gave himself a once over in the mirror, and all but ran to her room.

As he neared Farah's door, he leaned in, listening for any sign of his mother, aunt, or sister on the other side. With a deep breath and a 'Bismillah', he knocked.

"Aa jao Zar Gul."

He quickly zipped inside and shut the door after him.

"Zur Gul Agha Jaan ko bata do main abhi paanch minute main aa rahi hoon, beshak woh nashta shuru karlein." She said not really looking, hurrying her pace, letting her hair out of the bun she'd tied it in to get ready.

She took his breath away. He'd seen her so much lately, and she'd always managed to stun him, no matter how she was dressed. To him she was always beautiful, and there she stood in all her glory, clothed in white, her skin supple, her eyes bright, and her hair still a bit damp.

"Pari lag rahi ho."

Her head jerked up to look at him in the mirror. Their eyes locked. She held her dupatta in her hands. Now seeing Wali. Faarah put it down, turned, and step towards him.

In an instant he was before her. He gently caressed her face. Her eyes closed briefly as she leaned into his palm, inhaling his scent. He leaned forward as his hands ran down her arms and settled in her hands, and his lips settled on hers. His left hand had found its way to her waist while his right had gone up to cup her jaw, tickling the skin just below her ear. He never wanted to let her go.

And she kissed him right back. His lips were warm and soft, and she relished his touch. _'This feels so right.'_ They parted reluctantly for air. He looked her straight in the eyes, and she looked away, suddenly shy again, as Wali held her hands in his. He laughed softly at her and she blushed.

"Itna kya sharmaa rahi ho?" he asked smiling, nudging her playfully. "Abhi toh madame mere bed pe soke apna haq jata rahi theen. Ab tum mujhse nazrein bhi nahin mila sakti?

"tsk" She hit him playfully on the chest, and he laughed. He was laughing a lot lately. He was still smiling, as he caught sight of the clock on the wall behind her. They were cutting it close. It's a wonder Zar Gul hadn't come for Faarah.

"Acha abh yeh nayi naveli dulhan k tarha sharmana band karo aur chaliye mohtarma. Sab nashte ke liye intezaar kar rahe honge."

"Woh… Main tayyar toh ho jaoon. Who tum ne aake…" She trailed off, still not looking at him. She was getting fidgety. He released her hands and she went back to her mirror and side table. He leaned back against a wall and watched as he brushed her, leavingit open per usual. She held a small jhumka up to her ear, paused, and then decided against it. She didn't usually wear jewellery at home. Today was special but she didt want to be too obvious either. She wasn't sure she could handle Zarminey, Mama, or Chaachi noticing. _'Aur yeh janaab bhi mujhe nervous karne jo aaye hain..."_ She glanced up at Wali in the mirror. He was watching her with an expression she'd never really seen him with before. It was his eyes that did it. Those eyes that stared so softly and yet so intently as if tey had every right to gaze at her. But then, didn't they? Smiling to her self, she quickly grabbed her dupatta and wrapped it around her neck like scarf, the same as usual.

Wali walked over as she picked up just a few thin silvery chooriyan for her left hand. Taking them from her, he slid them on to her wrist one by one. He gestured to her other hand with his eyes but she just smiled and shook her head.

"Chalein?" he asked her.

"Chalo."


End file.
